Theo Aleksandersson
Captain Theodore "Horus" Aleksandersson is a character in the upcoming InsurgentAces Creatives story, Ace Combat: Insurgent Skies. Though he may be carrying his brother's name, Theo is definitely an ace of his own. Younger Years and Media Life The second child of the Aleksandersson clan, Theodore used to live a well-off life. But what happened behind the fame of Aleksandersson Electronics was the exact opposite. Their father was involved in lewd acts and the business - once a popular household brand, closed down. He became the benefactor for the family when the mother was diagnosed with severe lung cancer. Before participating at the military, he was once a gifted journalist and cameraman, aiming to use his extensive training in camera control unit (CCU) and mobile transmitter operations. He was part of the GBN News NewsChopper 12 team during the Siege of Nichihan, aerial shots of his well made into the eyes of the often bossy and selective producers. He was able to first break the news to GBN when Naoko Koizumi passed away at the hands of Dominatus. Flyboy at Heart Because of his unparalleled bravery and his way of facing danger, one of Reginald's buddies suggested that he should join the Air Force. At that time, OADF pilots are getting smaller in number due to casualties sustained in the Dominatus conflict, and so Theodore risked his career (and safety) to follow his brother's footsteps and be a pilot. Having flown helicopters in his stint with GBN News, Theo picked a change - to enlist for the fighter weapons program. He nearly failed his tests due to a lack of skill and being de-motivated due to his surname's gargantuan expectations, he sought advice from Brigadier General Carter Felix, the commander of the 55th Training Wing. Felix eventually helped the young man to succeed, but before he can even graduate from Basic Fighter School, Felix died of a non-combat related heart attack. Fate had plans for Theo otherwise. He started racking up his performance, and trained even more successfully, getting three medals and two Airmanship Ribbons for his effort. Critics say he was just merely a clone of his already successful brother - but when he left the OADF's main wing and joined international operations, it then became clear that Theo was off to pursue a legacy of his own while silencing detractors. Destination: South Kunthea Theo landed in South Kunthea with a slight air of uncertainty - but this was changed when he met his fellow volunteers Ignat Pavelovich, Irina Himiko, Arvo Vecroze and Hiromi Sonoda: the members of what was to become the 111 Volunteer Fighter Unit of the South Kunthean Air Force, a unit composed of foreign volunteers who helped the South Kuntheans defeat their enemy - the Northerners backed by what is now Pax Aeterna. Leading them - and surprising him - was no other than two of his brother's closest allies: Raven Dizon and Ashley Hartmann. The unit fought and flew sorties, eventually liberating the country and paving their way to join the International Joint Security Forces. Making A Name For Himself When he and his unit, the newly-formed 303 Tactical Fighter Squadron "Sky Knights", entered Recavia and attempted to liberate it from Pax Aeterna-held territory, Theodore became a loyal and steadfast pilot, even during times of crisis. When Raven's last-minute act saved Cenizia, he finally had the chance to strengthen his resolve to fight harder than ever before and promised to be a better pilot like his brother. Reuniting with Reginald After the operation in Yuktobania's capital, Cinigrad, that forced Pax Aeterna to retreat and learning that his brother was to be tried on court due to his actions, he would attend the emergency press conference back in Osea's capital, Oured, where the two brothers are united and made a pact to eradicate the organization. Competencies and Flying Style Theodore has a good balance of air and ground skills to match. A very good team player, he is often similar to an assaulter role in a Special Forces squad, quick to adapt, and easy to cooperate with. Personal Life Theodore is currently pursuing a relationship with Raven's youngest sister, Ginny Dizon. He is also an avid MMA fan, and has attained an expertise in two disciplines. Trivia *